Public Affair
by Ciao Bellas
Summary: Sequel to Mob Princesses.  See the out come of Liz's confession and what exactly Carly and Sam plan to do about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you need to see me Ric?" Elizabeth Webber, soon to be Morgan, asked.  
"Do you know where Jason is?" Ric asked sitting down at the interrogation room table. Elizabeth put a hand protectively on her six-month pregnant stomach and sat down across from him.  
"He had to work a bit late tonight for Sonny. He's been doing that a lot lately. He works so hard." She answered smiling proudly.  
"Hmm." Ric said non-comittingly, "Well, anyway, I think there is something you need you need to see." He said briskly, flicking on a small t.v. "We thought there was some illegal stuff going on with Samantha McCall so we out her room at Kelly's under surveillance."  
"Ok." Elizabeth said slowly, not quite following.  
"Watch," Ric requested, gesturing to the t.v. "This is live by the way." Elizabeth turned her gaze to the screen. Sam was lying on her stomach across her bad at Kelly's with her jean clad legs in the air and was bopping her head to some music in her iPod.  
"What am I looking at?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Just keep watching." Ric instructed. Elizabeth continued to look at the screen. Then she gasped. Jason came into view and lay on top of Sam's back.

"Hi," Sam smiled turning her head to the right, trying to look at him.   
"Hi." He replied kissing the back of her neck softly. Three weeks ago had been their 'final' night together before he was supposed to get married to Liz on the fourth of March. It was the second of February the first time that they had had their final night together. He and Liz were getting married in a week and a half, and this was his and Sam's sixth final time. He loved Sam and every time he tired not to see her, they ran into each other. Finally they just didn't care anymore. They slept together that first time and found that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't resist each other. They didn't want to hurt anybody, but they were in love. Jason just kept praying that he could eventually fall in love with Elizabeth, and that if he tried hard enough, he could get Sam out of his system. Ha, yeah. That wasn't likely going to happen. She was like freaking Pringles. Just one wasn't enough, though in her case, just one TIME was not enough. However, both her and Sam agreed once he was married, no more. No matter what, they would stay apart. They had to. Sam had even offered to move, but Jason had flat out refused to let her, pointing out that Port Charles was her home now too.  
"Hey," Sam said turning over onto her back underneath him, "I love you." He captured her lips in his own and positioned himself so he didn't crush her petite frame. He pulled away and looked into her mocha eyes, "I love you too."

Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe as she watched them kissing on the bed. How long had this been going on? She watched as Jason slowly kissed down Sam's body, stopping every now and then to leave a distinct mark in a discreet place. It was like watching a car crash; she couldn't force herself to look away.  
"Elizabeth." Ric said going to turn off the television. She held up a hand to stop him, "I need to see this." She said quietly.

Sam gasped as Jason's tongue flicked her belly button He peered up at he with intense blue eyes that were glazed with a mixture of amusement and desire.  
"Where do you want me to leave a mark?" he asked. She thought for a moment, before putting pointing to her heart. He smiled and crawled up and laid down next to her on his side. She turned towards him and sighed as he dipped his head to where her heart was beating erratically. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as his hot tongue drew intricate designs on her soft skin. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of him, for she wouldn't be able to have it for much longer. At that thought she arched her back, desperate to be closer to him. He stopped sucking on her skin and admired his handy work. Slowly, she brought his lips back to hers in a bittersweet kiss. He pulled back when he felt her hot tears on his cheek.  
"What's wrong?" he asked tucking a piece of her dark hair behind her hair.  
"I love you." She whispered, "I don't want to lose you." He leaned back and stared down at her, as if memorizing her face.  
"I will always love you." He reassured, "Just because we can't be together anymore doesn't mean I won't protect you. I will always be here when you need me. No matter what."  
"Promise?" she asked unconsciously pouting.  
"I promise." He said kissing her softly again. Deepening the kiss, Sam rolled so that she was straddling Jason.

That was the last thing Elizabeth would allow herself to see. She slammed open the door of the penthouse in a fit of rage. That WHORE! How dare she? A million obscenities rushed through her head in a ten second time frame.  
"What's wrong princess?" a voice asked from the couch. Elizabeth turned to see Carly sitting quite comfortably, as if she lived there. And she was leering at her.  
"Get out!" Elizabeth snapped, throwing her bag onto Jason's desk.  
"What's wrong? Miss your 'Liz is a saint' quota for the month?"  
"Get out." Elizabeth yelled.  
"No!" Carly said just as loudly, standing up, "I'm here to see Jason, who happens to live here, and pay for this place. You don't get to give me orders you lying two faced bitch."  
"Well, he's not here, as you can see, now get out!" Elizabeth demanded angrily. Carly flopped back onto the couch. "No." she said breezily. "I'm going to stay as long as I like and do whatever I like, and if you have a problem with that, then that's just too damn bad."  
"Carly! I'm warning you…" she was cut off as the door to the penthouse opened.  
"What's going on here?" Jason asked, throwing down his keys. Elizabeth turned to him and her fury flared.  
"I just wanted to know if you've seen Sam." Carly asked, standing and turning off the television, "I've been trying to call her for the last two hours and I've gotten no answer."  
"Try her again. I just left her on the pier."  
"Ok, thanks. Are the six of us still on for Kelly's in about an hour?" she asked.  
"I thought it was just five of us." Jason said looking at her sharply.  
"Yes, well. Sam is bringing Lucky."  
"What?" Elizabeth and Jason asked at the same time.  
"Oh, relax. It's not like a date. There will be six of us. In pajamas. At Kelly's. Not exactly dinner in Paris." Carly said with a wave of her hand. "Besides. Sam would have been a fifth wheel if she hadn't invited Lucky." She hugged Jason and ignored Elizabeth.  
"See you in an hour." She said leaving. As soon as the door closed, Elizabeth turned on Jason. "Where were you?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
"Working." He answered not looking at her, but rummaging through a drawer at his desk.  
"Was it good?" she asked tapping her foot.  
"What?" he asked looking up in surprise and guilt.  
"Work. Was it good?" she repeated.  
"It was fine. Why?" he asked.  
"No reason. So, it was just fine? Not great? Not…fantastic?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Oh, I'm fine…just like your work. Just fine. I'm going to go change." She said heading up the stairs.  
"Ok." He said sitting in the chair at his desk. He sighed when she disappeared around the corner, and leaned back. Taking a glance at the staircase to make sure she wasn't there he opened another drawer and pulled out a picture of him and Sam.

Elizabeth watched as Jason took out the picture and stared at it, lost in his memories of….her. Bitch. She's take care of her when the time came.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter one of Public Affair. I have had a really fantastic response to this sequel and I hope to make it just as good if not better than Mob Princesses. Now I have a bit of a request from my fellow writers. I have seen this video on youtube that has inspired me. It is called Six Underground and I love the whole concept of it. I was kinda hoping that maybe somebody could pick up on it and write a fic for it, because I love the whole concept of it. The link is:  Be sure to read the summary. I would love to read it lol instead of starting an eighth story…yes you heard me right, eighth. And for my readers of The Unexpected, well you shall be very happy once the new chapter is posted, if you catch my drift. Again, I am glad you are liking Public Affair, and here is chapter two.

"Hey!" Sam chirped to Carly as she, Sonny, Jason, and Liz came through the door.  
"Look at you!" Carly complimented, "What did you do today? You're absolutely glowing."  
"It's called Afterglow." Sam stated matter of factly, sliding a sly glance to Jason, who choked, "It's by J.Lo." she finished.  
"Looks good." Carly agreed, throwing her blonde hair into a bun. "Get the stuff?" she asked.  
"Yep. Pancake mix, sausage, eggs, hash browns, coffee, tea for you Elizabeth, you name it, we got it." She said jutting out a boy short clad hip. She was wearing a matching black cami that showed off her petite body to a T. It was making Elizabeth feel a bit insecure in her matching green flannel jammies. Carly looked great in her white tank top and blue girl boxers, which clashed hilariously with Sonny's red silk pajamas. Elizabeth, still feeling insecure, wrapped an arm around Jason's gray sweat pant and white T-shirt body.  
"Hey guys," Luckily, dressed in a white wife beater and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, greeted them, "Sorry I'm late."  
"You're not late." Sam smiled, "They just got here two minutes ago anyway."  
"Yep," Carly agreed, hugging her cousin, "Doesn't Sam look nice?" she prodded. Lucky nodded his approval smiling.  
"Why thank you." Sam curtseyed.  
"Ok," Sonny said locking the doors, "Let's get this over with."  
"Don't rush us." Carly chided, "This has been our tradition for the last two years. We come here in our pajamas, eat way too much, stay up all night, laugh, in my and Sam's case…dance, have a food fight, clean up, lock up, then go home and sleep till noon."  
"Yep. Don't knock our tradition," Sam demanded, faking anger. Jason and Elizabeth went to the stereo and looked at the c.d.'s.  
"What are we in the mood for?" Jason called over to the others in the group. Sam sauntered over sexily, and grinned slowly, "You and Me," she answered. Elizabeth clenched her fists in fury, but tried not to react, "It's by Lifehouse." Sam said handing Jason the c.d. "Number six."  
"You and Me it is." He said popping it in. Sam danced around with Carly as they got all of the ingredients from the back and placed them all on the counter.  
"Hey!" Carly called out to the rest as Sam held her hands behind her back.  
"We've got a surprise." Carly grinned.  
"Last surprise you two had, and I was on my knees doing body shots off of Sam while the rest of Port Charles cheered me on."  
"Good times, good times." Sam smiled sitting down after placing a ice cream and whipped cream on the table.  
"Let's dig in," she said digging out six spoons. Carly sat next to her and grabbed a spoon.  
"Ok, so lets get the Q & A section going." Sam giggled. "Ladies first. Liz wanna ask the first one?" Sam asked sweetly. It was the least she could do, she was screwing the woman's fiancée.  
"I don't understand…" Elizabeth trailed off.  
"Ok, then I'll go first, and then you'll understand." Carly offered, "Ok, question number one. Do strong, independent women like Sam and me intimidate guys? I mean we both have jobs, we both pay our own rent…"  
"Ah, Jason pays some of my rent," Sam interrupted, "We figured it was cheaper than im paying my shopping bills."  
"Yeah, Sonny and Jax pay some of mine." Carly giggled, "Anyway. Are they intimidated?"  
"Yes," Lucky answered, "I can't answer for these two but I like to feel like I'm the man, the provider."  
"Hmmm…" Carly grinned slowly, "Cave man."  
"I resent that." Lucky smirked.  
"You should." Jason nodded, "Ok Lucky, ask a question."  
"Ok, why do these so called 'independent women' never want to ask for help no matter how deep in shit they are?"  
"Uh, cause it goes against the whole independent thing." Sam answered, spraying some whipped cream onto her finger, then licking it off. "Yes you might want the whole demure good girl, but you have to admit the kick ass, working bad girl is a turn on too."  
"Maybe," Jason answered, "But do women including the independent ones, when they are a willing participant, want to be taken advantage of during sex?"  
"Yes," Carly answered.  
"No," Elizabeth protested.  
"Sometimes," Sam shrugged. "But here is a better question," she said turning her attention to them all in turn, "Is it true that men want a lady outside of the bed room, but as soon as that door opens, they want a whore."  
"Yes." The three guys answered simataniously.  
"Ugh." Sam grunted in disgust, flinging a piece of ice cream at Jason.  
"What?" he laughed shielding himself. Sam looked at Carly and then at Elizabeth.  
"Oh yeah." Carly said and they three women began throwing food randomly at the men.  
Jason charged at Sam and slung her over his shoulder causing her to shriek.  
"Don't you dare!" Sam screamed, pounding on his back and laughing her ass off. The others watched as Jason all but soaked Sam with the extension from the sink. Sam turned quickly to Carly who threw her two cans of whipped cream. Jason stopped as he saw Sam take the caps off with her mouth and spit them to the floor.  
"You wouldn't…"he said slowly, cocking his head.  
"Oh but I would." She laughed spraying the white substance on him.  
"Hey Jason." Elizabeth called over to them, as they began wrestling for control of the bottle.  
"Yeah," he said choking on laughter.  
"How was sex with Sam?" she asked, hands on her hips. The silence that followed in the room was deafening.  
"What?" Sam asked, bottle still poised in Jason's general direction.  
"Sex. With my fiancée…how was it?"

Next Day  
After Elizabeth's outburst, a huge fight emerged between her and Sam and Carly. In the end, Carly ran off to comfort Sam and keep her from hurting herself…or worse Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave Jason the choice between Sam or her and the baby. He chose his baby and its mother, once again leaving Sam alone to fend for herself…with the help of her favorite shopping buddy. They went on the ultimate shopping spree this time.

Elizabeth sat on the couch of the penthouse and frowned severely at the t.v. Who was concentrating? The new neighbors that had moved in this morning were blasting music. Jason walked through the door with a frown that matched her own. Liz clicked off the t.v and stood. "This is ridiculous," she said loudly, attempting to be heard.  
"Have you gone over there?" Jason asked taking off his leather jacket and putting it in the closet.  
"I wanted to wait for you. Show a untied front."  
"Any idea who lives there?"  
"No clue. I figure a new couple, freshly out of high school."  
"It would explain the music." He nodded, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go."  
Elizabeth slipped her hand into his and they made their way across the hall. Jason smiled down at her and knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute!" they heard somebody call.  
"Sounded like a girl." Elizabeth commented. Jason just nodded.  
"Yes? Oh." The door was opened by Sam in a miniscule white bikini. The fire that was always bubbling just below the surface of Liz, exploded.  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped. Sam leaned against the doorway and cocked her head slightly to the left.  
"I live here." He retorted.  
"You live here? Right across the hall from us?" Liz asked incredulously. Carly made herself known at that point , walking out in a green robe that was open to reveal a black bikini.  
"Sam?" she asked tossing her blonde hair back, "Oh. Hi Jase!" she squealed enveloping her male bestfriend into a hug. "Surprise!"

Ok, so what did you think? Good, bad, love it, hate? Let me know! Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy. And please somebody give some thought to doing the six underground one!  
Heather


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here is an update lol. I love this story. Now, I know my authors notes my confuse some, and here is where I am going to explain. I post this story both at Trusted Hearts and so that's why some of my authors notes are a little odd to some lol. Ok, so I hope that clears it up a little. For my readers, wow, this story is actually doing better than Mob Princesses did. I heart you guys! For my Trusted Heart readers, you guys seriously rock. You are the main ones that make me want to go one. I love all of my fans and I am trying to do more emotion, less dialogue, but that is going to take some time. Thanks for reading!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"So tell me again why we're having this dinner." Jason asked, coming out into the kitchen buttoning up his black shirt.

"To try and bury the hatchet," Liz answered, "Sam and Carly invited us over…ok well Sonny made them but still. An olive branch is an olive branch."

"And I say no good can come of this." Jason finished shrugging. He watched as Liz ate peanut butter out of the jar using her fingers instead of a spoon. "Hungry?' he asked.

"Craving." She answered, closing the jar and wiping her hands on a paper towel. "Ready?" she asked, smiling up at him, straightening out her blue maternity dress.

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing a bottle of white wine. He had a feeling one bottle wasn't going to be nearly enough.

"What the hell are we even going to talk about?" Carly snapped at Sonny, downing a glass of red wine. If she had it her way, it would have been a shot. But Sonny said no. Like she listened to him. She had snuck the shot into the wine. Ha.

"I don't know or care," he replied, sitting comfortably in her and Sam's apartment, "Make it polite and civil. If not for me, than for Jason."

"Yeah yeah. You should have seen that lying whores face when Sam opened the door. I wish I could have had a camera. It was priceless." She grinned evilly. She crossed her trim tan legs and straightened out her red halter dress, picking off a piece of lint.

"That's not an innocent look." Sam smiled coming down the stairs, fidgeting with the straps of her short gold dress. "Can you help me with this?" she asked Carly in frustration, "It keeps falling down."

"Yeah," Carly agreed, standing and walking towards her best friend, "You look great." She whispered sincerely, smiling.

"So do you Ms. Thing. You look amazing."

"Yeah well, I try."

"And you succeed. " Sam smiled as Carly and herself examined themselves in the hallway mirror. A loud knock signaled that their guests had arrived.

"It's Showtime!" Carly grinned, shimmying her hips.

"And we never looked so hot." Sam smirked, catching Carly's eye in the mirror. Carly gave her a wink and they stalled a few more moments by fluffing hair and fidgeting with straps. The two of them heard Sonny, Jason, and Elizabeth's small talk wafting in through the living room. "We found out the sex of the baby." They heard Elizabeth's small breathy voice announce.

"The pair of them stopped moving around and strained to hear her.

"Oh, what is it?" they heard Sonny ask politely.

"A girl!" she squealed. All movement stopped in the hallway as blue eyes met brown in the mirror, both eyes containing shock and grief. Both beginning to tear. Sam felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. A girl…

"You going to be ok?" Carly asked quietly, holding Sam's arm lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sam smiled, a fake tight smile. "You ready to go make nice?"

"Ugh, as if I'll ever make nice with muffin face." Carly sneered in disgust.

"Well, let's just grin and bear it and think of phase two…whatever that may be."

"I say we food poison the bitch."

"Then you should have let me cook," Sam smiled.

"I said her, not all of us." Carly said smacking Sam's butt as the two of them walked into the living room with the others.

"Good evening." Elizabeth smiled at the pair, attempting to be civil.

"Yeah, whatever." Carly sneered again, "Wine?" she asked Sam.

"Please." The brunette replied, sitting on the love seat and crossing her legs.

Carly snatched the bottle of white wine out of Jason's grasp and brought it to the liquor cart. "Damn bitch." She muttered, looking at Elizabeth. She had gone and pissed Carly off mentioning that her baby was a girl. Poor Sam. What next going to name her baby Lila? The thought made her eyes bulge in anger and realization. That open legged whore better not! That was Jason and Sam's baby's name, not hers. Ugh. Opening the, Carly poured a generous amount of wine in both of the crystal glasses. Turning she forced a smile to her surely bloodless lips and handed one of the glasses to Sam.

"Carly. Kitchen?" Sam requested her best friend. Something wasn't right with her. She was too pale for Carly. Too pale for Sam's liking. The two ladies made their way into the kitchen and Sam smiled as she closed the door and window to the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked dropping the smile and going into Mommy Mode.

"I had a thought." Carly admitted reluctantly.

"That's never good." Sam said, hopping onto the counter and letting her heel clad feet dangle. "What was it?"

"What if Little Ms. Open Legged, Goody Two Shoes, Oh o innocent, Slutty McSlut Slut, whore slash mommy of the year…

"Carly!" Sam laughed, "The point? Not that I don't agree with all of that."

"What if she wants to name her baby, " she paused, licking her suddenly dry lips, "Lila." She finished. The silence that followed her question deafened both of them. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts of 'what if.'

"I don't thin Jason would let her." Sam answered slowly, "And if her did…"

"We'd have some serious issues going on." Carly finished helpfully.

"Definitely. That's my baby, not hers."

"I won't let that happen. I promise. I'll do something to make sure it doesn't. I mean, who knows, maybe she doesn't even want that name anyway."

"Yeah. I mean this is all speculation." Sam agreed sliding off the floor, her heels making a clicking sound as they made contact with the floor.

"Exactly. Now grab that tray and let's go." Carly said leading the way out of the swinging door.

"Sorry about that." Carly smiled apologetically. "It was urgent." She smiled leaning down to kiss his cheek affectionately. "How are you dong Jase?" she asked, sitting on the arm of the chair that Sam was currently occupying.

"Fine. And you two?"

"Fine," they chimed together.

"Great."

A heavy silence fell over the group. There was just too much history between them all for this to be a relaxed night. That panicky feeling you get when you're unaware of what to say next began settling into Sam's stomach.

"So…"Sonny said looking at them all in turn.

"There's only one way to get through tonight." Carly finally blurted.

"And it's not sober!" Sam finished, reaching for her wine glass again. Sonny and Jason looked at the girls then at each other.

"Scotch?" Sonny asked him.

"Oh yeah." Jason agreed leaning back.

"No fair I'm the only one who can't drink." Elizabeth pouted.

"Oh well. Shouldn't' have gotten yourself knocked up." Carly shrugged, "Then none of us would be in this situation."

"Hey did you see that movie? I saw it with Lucky, it was so damn good."

"Yeah, Jax took me to go see it. I agree. I've never laughed so damn hard."

"Oh, and he agreed to be my date to the wedding. " Sam smiled, "I forgot to tell you earlier. And I found a dress, but it needs the Carly Official Stamp of Approval."

"Color?"

"Purple."

"Ugh, veto. We'll go shopping."

As the girls made more small talk about the wedding, their dresses, and their dates, Jason downed more and more alcohol. He didn't even want to think about getting married…especially to someone who wasn't Sam. And his ex was going to be at his wedding with the ex of the woman he was marrying. How fucked up was this situation?

"You know I have some orange juice and Bacardi…" Sam said shrugging her shoulder suggestively.

"Hell yeah baby! Screw drivers!" the blonde laughed. "I need something stronger than this crap."

"I'm on it." Sam said moving her head in a comical manner. She made to get up and the room got a flash of lacy sheer black undies. Elizabeth grabbed his arm in a vise grip, apparently also noticing the sexy lingerie.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jason said, releasing his arm from Liz and also standing.

"Down the hall, to your left." Carly told him, pouring another glass of wine for herself, refusing to met his eyes. Hey nobody ever accused her of being honest.

"Hey maybe this will be good for you Elizabeth." Carly smiled sincerely.

"What will?" Liz smiled, hoping against hope that Carly was being honest for once in her life.

"If Jason gets wasted, you might get lucky tonight. I mean he only touches you when he's shitfaced."

Jason had already left for the bathroom and Sonny had stepped out into the hallway to take an important call.

"Watch it." Elizabeth demanded all traces of a smile dropping from her face. "I don't care what kind of shit you and Sam try to pull, Jason is mine. We are getting married in a few days and there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing you try is going to work."

"We'll see about that," Sam smirked walking back in from the kitchen, two margarita glasses in hand. She placed one in Carly's outstretched hand and sat down on the arm of the same chair she had just vacated, her best friend on the other arm.

"Is that a threat?" Elizabeth asked in a dangerously low voice, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Oh now honey, you aren't worth my threats. That's a promise." Sam conceded.

"That's a mafia promise." Carly finished.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Ok, so what did you think my fellow JaSammers????? Now I did get a Liason reviewer once and I want to stress… this is a purely Jasam story! You are not meant to like Liz or Liason. I don't, so neither should my readers for his particular story. I think I'll start writing Liz in a good light again, when she becomes sane on the show again. Deal?? Deal. Keep reading! I love you all, and if you give me reviews I'll give you cookies. And I was also thinking maybe ( and this is a big maybe casue I haven't decided yet) If you give me the best review, I will snail mail you my paper version of Chapter three of Public Affair and you can view the things I have added and changed. Let me know if you would even be interested in that. Love you again!

Heather


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so wow. Long time, no update yeah? I decided I'm taking it one story at a time. First this one, then the Unexpected, then um….the other one. Oh crap what's the name! Ahhh! Um….Forever Loving You? Is that it? Oh crap. I can't remember but I think that's it lol. Happy New Years though guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

A mafia promise. A promise. She wasn't worth her promises? Please, she was worth double that cheap tramps promises. Damn whore. What was funny was that she didn't even feel scared. She had Jason. They were getting married in four days time. That's all she had to wait. Four days. That was next to nothing. She knew Jason wasn't anywhere near sleep. His breathing was uneven and sporadic.

"Jase?" she murmured quietly.

………………….

No answer. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. He was sleeping. His brow was furrowed in sleep and he seemed to be having some sort of nightmare.

"Jason. Wake up."

He had to be dreaming about Sam. Even in sleep that whore was on his mind.

"Lila." He muttered through dry cracked lips.

Lila? His dead grandmother Lila? Elizabeth's eyes teared in relief and at how sweet that was. He wasn't having a nightmare, he was dreaming of his Grandmother.

"Lila, come back."

In reality, he was having a nightmare. About his baby girl. She was alive and had to have be about four or so. She was running to Sam. …Sam. She never looked as gorgeous as she did at that moment. Her dark hair spilled radiantly across her bare shoulders, a white strapless sundress covering her and her expanded stomach. She was pregnant! She caught their daughter in her arms and looked at Jason so adoringly that he felt it in his gut. Then suddenly a look of pain came across her face and Lila disappeared, just vanished as if she were made of smoke.

They were in a hospital.

His beautiful Sam was pale and tired looking. Her once lovely hair was dull and tangled at the top of her head.

"We're sorry, we did everything we could to save your baby."

"Jason….Jason…Jason…" she continued moaning his name, shaking her head from side to side. Suddenly she flickered into Elizabeth, the flickered back to Sam. It continued like that. Liz. Sam. Liz. Sam.

"Jason!"

His eyes flew open and Elizabeth was in his face.

"Jesus!" he yelled, jerking up towards the headboard. "Liz, what's wrong?"

"You were crying in your sleep? You kept saying Lila…" she frowned at him. "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said turning his back to her, "Just a nightmare I guess." He focused his blue eyes in the wall. What was Sam doing? Was she comfy in her big white silk bed, was she out with Lucky? What was she doing? Lying here was not going to do anything for him. He got out of bed and placed his feet on the coldness of the wooden apartment floor. He needed a really strong drink, and he wasn't going to get it here.

Elizabeth watched as he got out of bed and her eyes followed him, narrowing with each step he took. She hurried as much as her big belly would allow her to, after him. She came to the top of the stairs just as he opened the door and stepped out. Where was he going????? Was he leaving her to find solace in Slutty's arms?

She opened the door slowly, as to catch her breath, but then closed it a little when she looked up and saw Jason and Sam in the hallway. Well technically Sam was in the elevator, and by the looks of it, coming home from a quick trip to WalMart.

"Hey." He said slowly looking at her as if he were about to pounce.

"Hey." She replied, placing her keys against her palm with her fingers and clutching her bags tighter. She cleared her throat and tossed her dark hair back. "Why are you out here? I figured you and the mom to be would be all over each other by now."

"She's sleeping. Atleast I think she's sleeping, I don't really know."

Tension hung between the two of them emotional, mixed with sexual. Was this the way it was going to be between them now? A whole bunch of tension and small talk?

"Sam…" he began reaching for her.

"I need to get inside. Carly is waiting for me. Margarita girls night." She cut him off. She turned to head towards her apartment door and fell back. He caught her and held her back against his chest. They seem practically molded as one, every inch of the others body pressed together.

"Let go of her Jason. Let go…" Elizabeth muttered. Instead he lowered his head to the top of hers and inhaled deeply.

He loved the way she smelled. Like vanilla and something that was uniquely Sam. Something amazing that made her innocent and seductive all at the same time, alluring he guessed the word was. Then again, there weren't many words that could define Sam.

Alluring would work though.

Slowly he let go of her and took a small step back. The pair of them stood, she stared at the door and he looked at her back. Tension.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She opened and closed the door, and he heard a thud, suggesting that she was leaning heavily on the other side. He stared at the door for a few moments, even swiped his palm across it before going into the elevator and pressing the button.

Elizabeth closed the door softly. Ok so he still thought about her.

Silver lining?

He wasn't with her physically.

"You ok?" Carly asked seeing Sam leaning against the door with her eyes closed and two seconds away from repeated banging her head against it.

"How many of these do you think will be too many?" she asked, not opening her eyes, just lifting the bag up for Carly.

"No such thing." Carly smiled taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. Hey when worst came to worst, that's what friends were for, right? Making you so so shit faced you forgot briefly that your life sucked some major monkey's balls.

Jason had Sonny.

Sam had Carly.

Who said they weren't a kick ass foursome?

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ok so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this rather short and crappy update. Next stop, the morning after. And the stop after that THE WEDDING! Yayness! Yep I definitely do have those planned because Heather is a pimp like that lol. Give me reviews I give you cookies! Yummy! Teehee. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year Everybody. I love you my darlings, remember, you are what keep me going!

Heather


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I had all of this chapter written out on paper and the next one and part of the one after that, but guess what? My unorganized ass lost them! But never fear, I wrote it so I kind of remember the gist lol. Still sucks but hey, whatever. This chapter goes out to all of my girlies out there who have ever had their minds played with by a guy that they like and you just so happen to be friends with that guy and they just so happen like to tell you when they have fucked a girl and then decide to ask you if you think they are fuckable after they have just kissed your other mutual friend. Yep, this goes out to you! Enjoy!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Ok why was his head feeling like it was made out of cement? Ok Jason, think. What is the last thing you remember? Jakes. Ok, so there's a place.

Jakes.

A girl?

With brown hair?

Ok, Jason. Open up your eyes.

HOLY SHIT. CLOSE THEM! Brighttttttttttttttt.

"Sorry Jason!" a familiar voice laughed.

"Don't yell at me." He pleaded, squinting an eye open slightly. A light weight sat on his legs and he stared as his sister came slowly into focus.

"Oh thank God, Emily. What the hell am I doing here?"

"Well you fucking lightweight," Lainey laughed as she came into the small sitting room, "We found you while we were "bar hopping" and you were so far gone."

"How many?"

"I think the bartender said about 8 double shots and a couple of beers. By the way, did you know you're an emotional drunk? I have never seen you cry."

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up…" Robin cut in, sitting down on their only comfy chair. The three of them lived here and came and went as they pleased, with their boyfriends often stopping by in the amiss of half nakedness. They guys weren't complaining.

"It was too juicy not to bring up." Lainey shrugged while Emily nodded her agreement from her delicate perch on Jason's calf.

"I have to agree." Emily nodded, "Though we need to talk about some stuff."

Like how you don't want to marry…how did it go Em?" Robin asked looking confused for a moment. "Oh right. Too skinny, muffin faced, damn I've been hanging around too much with Carly, skanky woman. Cover all the bases?" she asked the rest of them

"Formerly flat chested." Lainey said, "Other than that, yep you got it."

"Did I really say all that?" Jason moaned, running a calloused hand over his face. Damn what was his problem? He was marrying this woman in three days time. Three days.

SUCK IT UP MAN SUCK IT UP!

"You were so drunk though Jase." Emily said comfortingly. "However…"

"No. Leave it at that. Please." Jason pleaded.

"No, we need to discuss some other things you said."

"Oh Jesus. What more could I have said about her?" he asked in near frustration.

"Not about her…. about Sam."

"Can I repeat, oh Jesus?" he asked, swiping his hand over his face. "What did I say?" he asked a little warily, peeking out from his behind his fingers.

"That you guys have been having an affair for awhile but it stopped and you hate it cause you want nothing more than to press her up against the wall in some very public places might I say, and have your way with her." Emily began.

"That sometimes you feel physically sick when you see Sam and Liz side by side cause you see what you have and what you want." Robin said.

"Oh and that every time you slept with Sam you tried to get her pregnant, you even prayed for it." Lainey said. "Jason you know that that's not possible. Sam can't have kids. She's been in to see me about it numerous times. It's just not possible. I'm sorry."

"I know I know." He groaned running a hand over his face. "I don't know what I was thinking, I just….I don't know."

"I think you do." Emily said." You love her Jase. And I love Liz but if you can't remain faithful to her then you need to break it off with her and go to the one that makes you truly happy."

"Sonny?" Jason asked, playing stupid.

"Well last night it was Jack, Morgan, and Hose who were you're good ole buddies."

"Very funny." Jason frowned.

"Well I thought it was hilarious…" a voice said from the open door. The group turned their attention to the two ladies who leaned against the door frame.

"Carly, hey." Emily smiled, "You got my message."

"Yeah hey. I can't take him back." Carly smiled at her, walking in to the small apartment. Her white shirt clung to her stylishly and her black pants gave her a professional look. "I have a meeting. That's why I brought Sam, she can take him….that is if it's all right with you of course." She grinned, cocking her head to the side at him. She raised an eyebrow and dared him to make a complaint. "I didn't wanna miss Jason hung over for the world is all, or I wouldn't have come at all."

"Yes, it is a very funny sight to behold." Sam agreed smiling at him.

Not that the two of them were in much better shape. They were just a lot better at hiding it then he was at the present moment. Sam also had on a power outfit. A simple white shirt/ black sweater combo and a nice black skirt.

"You ok to walk?" she asked Jason dazzling him with a big amused smile. This was too funny. Man where was her freaking camera?

"I'm fine." He said a bit stiffly. Exactly how much had the two ladies heard? How long had they been at the door.

"Ok, so you're good? Thanks for calling Emily. You let Liz ho know right?" Carly asked, helping Jason to his feet.

"Carly." Jason warned. He couldn't handle this right now.

"Um, yeah. I let Elizabeth know." Emily answered looking a little amused and a little offended for her friend.

"Oh here Sam." Lainey called tossing her Jason's keys.

"Thanks." She smiled at her. "Bye guys." They said as the trio filed out of the tiny apartment. They walked in companionable silence towards the parking lot.

"I'm fine to make it to the penthouse on my own." Jason said when his bike came into view.

"You're very very funny." Carly said smiling patronizingly at him. "Don't be late Sam."

"I'll be there in about an hour." She said hopping into her own Black BMW convertible while Carly stood by the door. "Do you need me to pick up anything before I come?"

"Yeah, I have a killer headache from all of those margarita's last night. Pick up the usual. "

"Got it. See you soon."

Wait a pickle….

"Ha! Suckers! You're hung over too. Why do you get to drive!" Jason pouted.

"Cause I'm the sucker who didn't get caught by their BABY sister who happens to be a nurse." Sam rolled her eyes at him. She turned her attention back to Carly who hadn' moved yet.

"Call Sonny?"

"Yeah, he understands. I told him no disturbances until tomorrow morning at least."

"Good. Ok, I gotta get Sir Drinks A Lot back to his future wifey poo. Be there soon."

"Ok. Be careful lady."

"Will do."

"You know what to do if the worst should happen….right?"

"Stick to the code." Sam nodded, roaring away.

GHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

So what did you think? Leave me reviews lovelies! Love you all!

Heather


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I got the hint my darlings. You want an update lol. I was looking at my banner of The Unexpected and I was thinking of maybe doing a chapter or two for that one sooner than expected. Tell me if you'd enjoy that. Love you guys, and I love how patient you are. Here's your update!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.

These were the thoughts running through Jason Morgan's head as his ex fiancé/lover/girlfriend/Mob Princess, was going 50 THOUSAND miles an hour down the high way.

"Slow down!" He tried yelling at her.

His response?

A coy smile in his direction and her foot stepping on the accelerator a little more.

Oh yeah, he was going die.

What the hell was she listening to?

Why did she keep checking her watch?

Why did he have all of these questions floating around in his head?

……was she listening to Britney Spears?

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me… 

He looked over at her incrediously as she lip synced the lyrics to the popular song. Who knew she even knew who Briteny Spears was?

"What Jason?" Sam asked slowing down a little and turning down the radio. "Think Elizabeth is the only one who can act all teeny bopper and get away with it?"

"No, I…"

"Shut up." She said turning the radio back up and driving quicker again, her hair flying in the harsh wind.

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
you want a piece of me?

And that is when he noticed….

"Hey, this is not the way to the penthouse."

And she sped up some more.

Oh Jesus, he was going to fucking die. His Mafia baby was going to fucking kill him.

"Oh calm down Jason. Jeez. It's not like I'm going kill you. I don't bite….unless you want me to. You know that."

_I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Britney's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! This just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)_

"Do me a favor and change the station," She commanded not taking her eyes off the road.

Jason did as he was instructed and switched the station.

Hey there Delilah… 

"Change it!" she demanded again, scrunching her nose in distaste. That song had been way too overplayed It was good at first then they had to over play the crap!

_Come here big boy  
Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah_

You've been a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy  


"Now this is a good song." She nodded her approval. She started dancing in her seat in that special way girls do so that they can still drive their moving vehicles.

"Where are you taking me Sam?"

"Relax Jason. I'm doing a favor for Carly, let's just leave it at that shall we?"

"No. No we shall not. I don't trust her all that much."

"Just fucking relax. Jesus. You need to get laid. What? Have you not had any since our last time?"

Ok he was not gonna answer that one.

"Guess not."

Damn her.

The beach was coming into view.

Why was she taking him towards the beach. He didn't:

Want to go to the beach

Or

Have anything to wear to the beach.

"Remember that beach house that Carly and I bought a few months ago?"

"Oh you mean the beach house you bought with MY money? Yes I remember it."

"Hey! You knocked up a hoe. I bought a beach house. I win.

_I'll give you some oh-la-la  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi?  
I got you breaking into a sweat  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet  
You nasty boy_

Nasty naughty boy

Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)

Ok he so did not need her writhing to this song right now. Nor did he need it playing. His libido was fired up enogh from not getting any action and having her just sitting in the car.

Oh Jesus. Was she going to try to seduce him at the beach house?

Probably.

Was he going to try to resist?

Probably not.

_Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy_

Oh no, oh there I go again  
I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad  
So let my body do the talkin'  
I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving  


The song came to an abrupt end as she turned off the car suddenly.

Dsamn he had been so busy watching her and thinking he didn't even notice that they had arrived at the beach house.

Damn damn damn.

"Come on." She said grabbing a bag off of the back seat and making her way towards the front door.

"Don't worry about not finishing the song," she called from the porch , "You'll here it again in a few minutes."

And with that, the door was kicked closed.

One, two, three….

Jason got unbuckled off the seat belt in lightning speed and raced into the beach house. Sand covered the floor for the most part and it screamed Carly and Sam.

_  
_As he took in his surroundings, his eyes fell on Sam who was watching him from the archway of the hallway. The sultury first notes of the song began and Jason knew he had been dead on in figuring this was a plan of seduction.

He watched in awe as she walked towards him and worked the buttons of her shirt.Neither of them said a word, but they didn't break eye contact either.

Blue into brown.

As she passed the end of the sofa, she removed her shirt and tossed it onto the couch. She had a black lace bra on that made her skin look translucent against it. He watched as she kept on her path towards him, hips swaying seductively.

Once she reached him Jason tried to say something, but she shook her head and he remained silent. There was only them, only now. No Elizabeth, no wedding, no baby, no nothing. Just them.

She took his hand and pulled him away from the door, then she slid her hands under the edge of his shirt and began to push it up off of him. When it was discarded next to hers, she put a hand on his shoulder and let it trail down across his chest and stomach. It was a path similar to the one it had followed on her own. Jason could barely breathe.

Instead of her hand going to his hip however, she turned it and cupped him through his jeans. He hissed at the contact and inhaled sharply as she gave his erection a firm squeeze.

Then she was gone.

Jason's mind was reeling. He couldn't seem to put together a coherent thought.

The next thing he saw her do was spin a laptop around. A familiar song began to play, it had a quality to it that made him think of a striptease. _Oh dear lord!_ Not again, he thought.

Then she crooked her finger as the lyrics started.

_You've been a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

She worked his belt and the buttons of his jeans and, she slid them and his boxers down his hips. She squatted to remove them along with his footwear. When he was naked, she pushed him down onto the chair and began to dance for him again.

She began to undo her skirt. She shook her hips slowly from side to side as she slid it down her legs. She was left standing in front of him in just her bra and black panties.

Once again, she began to dance.

_  
Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)_

No one had ever done anything for him like this before. It was the most erotic thing that he had experienced. The fact that it was Sam and they were in a beach house on the beach and this was incredibly FORBIDDEN, was part of what made it so incredibly hot. He was hard, harder than he could ever remember being.

_  
Hush now, don't say a word  
I'm gonna give you what you deserve  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy_

She pushed his knees apart with one of her own and stepped between them. Her body was still swaying to the music as she reached behind her back. The next thing he knew, her bra had joined their shirts on the floor.

She put her hands on his knees and bent to let her tongue leave a wet trail on his neck.

She stood again and turned around. First he looked at the long line of her back, but soon his gaze fell to her perfect ass! Oh Jesus, she was trying to kill him.She was wearing a thong. His manhood twitched at the sight of the black lace disappearing between the firm globes of her ass.

Nasty naughty boy  
Naughty boy

Then she began to move.

_Holy Fuck… Sam is giving me a lap dance!!_

He searched his memory frantically, not recalling a moment where she had done this before.

_Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now that you're ready, give it to me  
Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

She let her head fall back and rest on one of his shoulders as she moved against him.

_  
Now give me a little spanking  
Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?  
Come on now, don't play with me_

He bent his head to nip and suck the tender skin of her neck. Encouraged, he brought his hands to her hips. When she didn't try to stop him, he slid them up to cup her breasts. He rubbed his palms against her already hardened nipples and felt them harden against his palms.

She stood and slid from his touch. She turned to face him again and pushed his knees together. She straddled him and with one hand on his shoulder, she reached down with the other to push her thong to the side as she slid down on top of him and took him inside her.

They both groaned at the feel of his thick, hardness sliding into her wet and velvety core. When he was in her fully, they locked eyes once again. He put his hand on her hips to encourage her to move.

She shook her head and remained still. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't move. Just having her surround him felt so damn good, but he needed her to move or let him move.

She put both hands on his shoulders and for the first time broke the silence.

"Jason." Her voice was low and husky.

Oh Jesus.

He was becoming very religious wasn't he?

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

So what did you guys think? I tried really hard to write this lol. I hope you enjoyed it.

I don't own the characters or the songs. ABC, Kelis, Christina Aguilira, and The Plain White T's do. I love you guys. Reviews for Cookies, you know the drill!

Heather


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know, I completely and utterly suck

I know, I know, I completely and utterly suck. I don't update nearly enough as I should. I know and I am sorry. BUT! I am DETERMINED to finish this story. I am! ARGHHHHHH! I will do it. Ok, give me a pep talk lol. I need one desperately. I love you my darling faithful readers.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Tell me," Carly sneered, "What color do you think that the blushing bride will be wearing?"

"Be nice." Sonny demanded quietly.

"Oh you know me better than that," Carly smiled sweetly, patting him on the leg before flicking off an imaginary piece of dust off of her red dress.

Carly, Sam, and Sonny were sitting in the beautifully decorated chairs at Jason and Elizabeth's long awaited wedding. Sam was looking lovely in a white dress with a black ribbon underneath the bodice and looking around the park where the ceremony was being held, keeping a lookout for her date, Lucky.

"I mean she's like six months pregnant. Wouldn't it be a little bold of her to wear white?" Carly continued turning to Sam.

"Yeah. And 'bold' does not exactly describe Lizbitch. Maybe off white?" Sam guessed relaxing into her seat and looking down at her nails. The paint from her manicure was already wearing off…

"You seem oddly calm." Sonny observed, leaning forward to get a better look at the brunette.

"Yeah especially since that should be you up there." Carly added, a scowl gracing her features. "I can't believe that trapped him into marriage."

"I had a shot of tequila." Sam said nodding absently, "And she didn't 'trap him,"

Carly cut her off with wide eyes, "That bitch face loser knew that Jason would 'do the right thing'" she said using air quotes, "It's what he does. She played on that. What a cunt."

"Language." Sonny said looking straight head now and trying to ignore the rising voices of his ex. He really didn't need the bridal party coming out and start hitting her or Sam with bouquets.

"Launguage watching is for…" she struggled to find the right words.

"Bitch faced losers?" Sam supplied.

"Exactly. It's like you get me."

Sam laughed and looked around again, "Where is Lucky?"

"He'll be here. Calm down." Carly said looking around at all of the guests. "Oh look. Jason."

"I'd rather not." Sam said a small smirk playing at her lips, as she continued to glance around, "Wonder if he got those scratch marks and that hickey taken care of."

"Ohhhhh. Bad girl. I love it."

"Hey!" Lucky said, panting for breath as he took the seat next to Sam. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was at Windermere helping Nik and Em with decorating for the reception."

"You're too nice, do you know that? You're a really good guy Lucky."

"Well, I want her to be happy…most days." And then others…"

"You want to lash out and maybe push her down the stairs just to hear the satisfying crunch of her head against the floor?" Sam guessed.

"Not quite that violent, but something like that, yeah."

"I know the feeling."

"Me too." Carly interrupted. "I often fantasize that sound just for fun."

Before either of them could react, the wedding march began and all of the guests rose to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

The extremely pregnant bride.

The extremely pregnant bride wearing…

"Hmm." Carly smirked, tapping a finger against her chin.

Sam finally took her eyes off of her nails and looked at Elizabeth before bursting into a fit of silent laughter.

Carly and Sam looked at each other, eyes sparkling in amusement, "Bold." They said simultaneously.

"Do you, Elizabeth Webber Spencer, take…."

Sam felt Lucky next to her tense up and she grabbed his hand, tracing her thumb over the top of it.

"Do you, Jason Morgan…"

Carly sneered and looked to the left, to Sonny.

Sonny watched the ceremony through blank eyes.

Sam looked down at her nails once again.

Lucky looked down at the ground.

"If anybody here objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The park went silent as all eyes went to Sam and Lucky. After a few moments, they both looked up.

"What?" they asked together.

"Do you have any objections dear?" the preacher asked.

"Only about those bridesmaid dresses." Sam said breezily, smiling as Carly snorted into her hand and bent down, choking on her laughter.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and the ceremony progressed, coming to an end, and none too soon.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

The reception was a bust. A load of happy people drinking and celebrating the atrocity of that marriage. Sam and Carly had stayed for about half an hour before ducking out and walking down to the Cassadine beach.

"This party is crap." Carly complained, downing a gulp of tequila before passing the bottle to Sam. The two of them were walking down the same patch of beach, shoes in hand, wind in hair, tequila in mouth.

If they had to be here, why not be together and share in their bitterness of this crap marriage? That's what best friends were for.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Ok, kinda short, but I left it here for a reason. I kinda have a vague idea of where I'm taking this. Yay! I love you guys, and remember, I suck with updates but I am DETERMINED to finish this story. Determined!

Love you!

Heather


	8. Chapter 8

Did you miss me darlings? I'm not going to waste much time on the authors note. But, hey I've warned you all numerous times how much I suck at updating. Sorry lol. By the way, since I've never said this, I feel I must; I obviously do not own.

"Wakey wakey princess."  
Sam opened her eyes, felt the sunlight pierce against her skull, and closed them again.  
"Ow."  
"Yeah, champagne and tequila don't often make for the greatest morning after." Carly said. She placed a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water into Sam's hands before sitting down the silky white sheets of her best friends bed. "So. How are you feeling?"  
Sam sat up slowly, her dark hair falling forward into her face. She pushed it back with a small sigh, "You mean besides the raging hangover?" Just dandy."  
"I meant emotionally you bitch."  
"Oh, like I was run down by a freaking tow truck and left for dead."  
She frowned and unscrewed the bottle of water and attempted to open the bottle of aspirin. After a few moments of struggling, Carly snatched the bottle of from her, "I forgot it was child proof." she joked while opening it.  
"Ha ha. Thanks." Sam muttered, accepting the two pills.  
"So I was thinking..."  
"That's never good."  
'Funny. Anyway. Let's go to the beach today."  
Carly. May I please ask why you are not hungover?"  
"I ran to McDonalds and got french fires and a sprite after a bottle of water, two aspirin, and a twenty minute cold shower."  
"Ok...so come talk to me after I've had french fries, a large sprite, and a twenty minute cold shower, and then talk to me about that beach."  
"See, I thought you'd say something like that." Carly got up and left the room, returning a moment later with a McDonalds bag and a large drink. "You've got twenty minutes to eat and get your ass in the shower McCall."  
She left the room leaving Sam with her food.  
Sam moaned, falling back upon her pillows, her hair splaying out. "You fucking suck!" she yelled.  
"Love you too!"

An hour and ten minutes later, Sam was sitting in Carly's blood red convertible, cruising down the freeway with her hair blowing behind her in the wind. She rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes, enjoying the wind, sunshine, and music. Lately she had been favoring Breaking Benjamin, so she was happy when 'Breath' began blasting on the radio.

I see nothing in your eyes,  
And the more I see the less I like!  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?

I know nothing of your kind,  
And I won't reveal your evil mind!  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win!!!

So sacrifice yourself!  
And let me have what's left!  
I know that I can find!  
A fire in your eyes!  
I'm going all the way!  
Get away, please!!!

After the hangover Nazi had finally talked Sam into going to the beach, they had stopped by Kelly's to pick up a picnic for the beach and had run into the "happy" new couple. Talk about freaking awkward.  
"Hey." Jason had said after Carly had literally run into him, causing Sam to bump into her.  
"Hey Jase." Carly had said warmly, "Did we miss anything important at the reception?"  
"Nope. Just like any other." he answered before casting a glance to Sam. "Hey Sam."  
She looked down at her pedicured toes. "Hey."  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
She paused thoughtfully, " Hungover," she admitted.  
"Yeah you never could ho..."  
"Jason," Elizabeth said smiling at him as she made her way over, obviously coming from the bathroom.  
"Would you look at the time!" Carly said, her voice oozing with obvious fake surprise, looking down at her watch. She looked back at the newly married couple, her blue eyes glittering, "We've really got to be going. We've got appointments to keep. Massages, mani-pedis, facials, waxes. You know, girlie stuff. The kind of stuff you're not into, Liz."  
"Ok!" Sam cut in, grabbing Carly by the arm, "She's right. We really do have to get going. Congratulations and all of that good stuff."  
Then she had drug Carly over to the counter, grabbed their awaiting food, and booked it before a verbal cat fight could erupt.  
"I still say you should have let me verbally assault her stupid ass." Carly complained for the fifth time, turning down the radio.  
Sam just shook her head and laughed, "Let's just have a drama free day, yeah?"  
"Fine. But I had some good insults lined up for muffin face."  
"Another day, I promise."  
Carly smiled brilliantly, taking her eyes off of the road for a moment to wink at Sam. "I'm holding you to that."  
"Go ahead."  
The pair were plunged back into conversational silence, the only noise being the purr of the engine, the wind and the music.

"Cause wifey over bitches, and money's over her, cause money's under nothin, my life is such a blur." Carly sang as they pulled up to a hotel right next to a beach.  
"Carly." Sam demanded. "What the hell are we listening to?"  
"It's called I'm gonna take your girl. It's by that guy who sings Lollipop, and some guy named Drake."  
"Lil Wayne?"  
"Yeah, that's it." Carly nodded, her blonde curls bouncing, as she snapped her fingers, "Lil Wayne and Drake."  
"...ok then. Next question."  
"What's up?" Carly asked, pushing the button so her convertible top would come up.  
"Why are we at a hotel?" Sam questioned, leaning down to get her Gucci purse off of the floorboard, "I mean we're just here for the day, right?"  
The pair exited the car and stepped out into the windy air that smelled strongly of seaweed and salt. They both gulped it in and smiled. They were both total water babies, and felt most at home at the beach, and it was good to be home.  
"Yeah, about that," Carly began, shoving her D&G sunglasses over her blue eyes, "We're here for the next five days."  
"Five days?" Sam shrieked, turning for the first time to really look at the hotel. It was huge, ten stories at the very least and white. Each room appeared to have connecting balconies and gauzy white curtains swayed in the breeze of the windows that were open.  
"Carly, can we even afford this for five days? It seems very..."  
"Swank?"  
"Expensive."  
"It's fifty dollars more than the Metro, it's fine. Besides," she sniffed, signaling a bellhop to take their bags out of the trunk, "You act like we're paying for it."  
"One, we're not?" Sam asked, shoving her hands through her hair to keep it out of her face, "And two, when the hell did you find time to pack our bags?"  
"I packed them this morning while you were in the shower. And of course we're not." Carly scoffed, linking her arm through Sam's as the pair followed the bellhop to the front door. "We're the girls who go on ridiculously expensive shopping spree's with their ex's money."  
"True," Sam agreed laughing.  
The two of them were escorted to the front desk were a freakishly perky red head greeted them. She seemed to wear a perpetual 'Help me help you,' smile.  
"Hi! Welcome to the Shasta! Names?" she asked. You could practically hear the exclamation mark at the end of each sentence.  
"Carly smiled cooly, "Ms. Vivian DuBois and Ms. Blanche Leigh."  
Sam smiled as she realized what Carly had done. She had taken her favorite actress and her favorite movie and merged the two: Vivian Leigh from A Street Car Named Desire where she played Blanche DuBois.  
"Ah, there we are!" the red head, who's name tag read Margie, chirped. The Penthouse Suit. I do hope you enjoy your stay, , Ms. Leigh."  
"Oh, I'm sure we will." Sam smiled, catching the eyes of a very attractive man across the lobby.

"So how does it feel being a married man?" Sonny asked as Jason sat down on his sofa.  
"The same it felt the first two times." Jason answered, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling The two best friends were silent for a few moments. Sonny stared at Jason, staring at the ceiling.  
"You did the right thing by marrying her." Sonny finally said, breaking the silence.  
"The right thing for who?" Jason demanded, looking at Sonny, his anger barely controlled, "The right thing for Liz? Even if I could learn to love her, love her in more than a friend way, I could never love her 100%. The right thing for me? I'm now trapped in a loveless marriage, and am in love with another woman. How great. The right thing for Sam? She..." he paused, taking a breath from his rant, "She got cheated the most," he finished after a moment.  
"Sam's a fighter Jason. She's resilient."  
Yeah, She's strong. But sometimes strong isn't enough. And what if I'm not strong? Strong enough to stay away from her?"

Oh Jason, Jason, Jason. You should have thought about that earlier. Wrap it before you tap it snatch.  
That's a message to all of you out in fanfic world.  
Reviews are love!  
Heather


	9. Chapter 9 Part One

This is not a full chapter. It's more of a Chapterette to get me back in the swing of writing this one. When starting this story I had no clear concise plan. Now, I have a clear plan and this story is gonna end up being pretty long. It's gonna be great. Now, enjoy your mini chapter=)

Public Affair

"Oh, right there." Sam moaned, lost in a sea of total bliss and contentment. This was the life, there was no better ecxtasy then at the hands of this man. "God, what you know just where to hit, don't you?"

A throat cleared to the side of her, a sound that was amusement and...nope, just amusement. "Should I leave the two of you alone?" Carly asked from her position next to Sam. "God, I'm enjoying my massage just as much as you." she paused as if in thought, "Okay, maybe not as much as you since I'm not making pseudo sex noises."

The two women were being treated to a massage on the beach. Nothing but hot, white sand, silk sheets, and mojitos. "First of all, shut up, there is nothing pseduo about my sex noises. And second, my God, thank you for bringing me here."

Carly giggled and waved away the muscle bound hunk that was rubbing soothing circles into her muscles. "You're welcome." She sat up, having no shame in her nakedness, and grabbed her drink off of the sand.

"Carly!" Sam laughed, surprised but not entirely shocked at her friend's boldness. Carly smirked around her glass and raised an eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason you're flashing me?"

"Oh, yeah. I was thinking after the whole Jason debacle if you wanna switch teams,I'm game."

Sam rolled her eyes and sat up also, being sure to clutch the silk sheet to her chest. She gave a smile over her shoulder to her masseuse in dismissal and set her smile to Carly. "I'll have to keep that in mind. But while we're on the subject, um, aren't you married?"

Carly scoffed, grabbing the sheet and covering herself, "You could be my dirty little secret."

Sam cocked her head and smiled self mockingly, "I was already Jason's dirty little secret. Don't think I can go through THAT again."

The smile dropped from Carly's face as if it were wiped off as a calculating look took over her features. "You know you could have him back really easily. He's in love with you."

Sam sighed and shook her head, "And I'm in love with him. But I am not going to actively try to wreck a marriage." She smirked, "I already tried to actively wreck their engagement."

Carly nodded, running a hand through her curls, "Yeah, that was so close too."

Sam nodded, taking a sip of the minty drink, "It really was."

"Next time."

"You foresee this happening again?"

Carly smiled, "Gotta stay positive."

The two fell into silence as they stared out to the ocean. The sun was shining over the water making It sparkle. "Well, I am sufficently bummed." Sam nodded to no one in particular.

"Yep."

Sonny was calling him again.

Elizabeth watched as the phone lit up on the coffee table. She didn't know whether or not Jason knew that his phone was on silent, but he was home and asleep for the first time in days. She didn't want to disturb him. She looked over at her new husband, his head resting on the back of the sofa, his eyes moving beneath his closed eyelids. She wished that they could have had a honeymoon. But it wasn't practical. With her being so pregnant and him being in love with a whore and all.

She felt her heartrate increase as anger and jealousy began rolling in. She took a deep breath and watched as his phone lit up again. What the hell was so importatnt? More things to get Jason killed? He was _her _husband for God's sake. Shouldn't she have some say in whether or not he was putting his life in danger?

She was realistic enough to know that she would never be able to convience him to give up his job.

Sam.

Sam, was another issue. And soon enough, she would make her a non issue.

The house phone blared. She was the one who insisted that they get it, and now as Jason jerked awake she was having a hard time remembering why.

Jason shot up and walked quickly to the kitchen, disappearing from sight.

She heard him answer the phone a little groggily, "Hello?"

There was a pause, "No, I haven't heard my phone." There was a longer pause. She could only assume it was Sonny filling him in on….something illegal.

"What do you mean pictures…look, never mind. I'm on my way over right now. I'll be there soon." He hung up. Elizabeth turned and wacthed as he exited. He yawed and ran a hand over his face before he looked at her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said, "Was that Sonny?"

"Yeah, he needs me to go down and see him. Something…"

She cut him off, "Came up. Yeah." She placed a hand on her stomach protectivly, "Will you be back soon?"

He shrugged unsurely, "I don't know. This seems a little strange."

That caught her attention. As if she didn't have enough strangeness in her life. As if he didn't have enough. "Strange how?"

"It's nothing I can really discuss."

She nodded again as he watched her semi awkwardly. He nodded after a moment of silence engulfed them, "Okay." He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you."

She watched as he walked through though the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

Married life was great.

Reviews, reviews, reviews.

*smooches*

Heather


	10. Chapter 9 Part Two

Public Affair:

I promised an update to Public Affair and Infinite Shades of Grey once my lappytop got back from being all dead. And it's back. Infinite Shades has been updated and I am now on Public Affair. Enjoy! So, consider this the second half of chapter….whatever. That one was a chapterette and so is this one. I will return to my (now) standard 2000 plus word chapters next chappy. I'm hoping to be one of those authors who writes up to ten 10000 words a chapter. I'm working on it.

The phone call from Sonny had him worried. As Jason pulled his black SUV into the gated mansions driveway he reviewed the facts that he had already received. Someone had sent pictures to Sonny of Sam and Carly in what appeared to be the lobby of a hotel. It had come along with a warning note, though what the note entailed he hadn't a clue. Sonny had demanded that he come over as soon as he possibly could despite the fact that he had just seen the older man a few hours beforehand.

Jason exited out of the warmth of his car and into the chilly March night. He briefly wondered where the hell Sam even was and whether or not she was warm. It pained him in a way that he couldn't even express that he had hurt her. That every hurt look that had crossed her face in the past year had been because of something that he had done, mistakes that he had made.

Marriage to Liz wasn't a love arrangement. It was the right thing to do. It was what he had to do to give his child a name, to give his child protection. He did care for Liz. She had been a friend of his for years, someone he had loved once. But nothing could compare to and never would be able to compare to the feelings that he had for Sam. The whole situation was complicated and for a moment he wished he were the type of man who could with a good conscious sleep around on his wife, despite the fact that he did not love her and did not foresee sleeping with her in the near future. The fact that he had no problem sleeping around on his fiancé did not escape him. A part of him had always hoped that something would happen to stop the wedding. A reveal that the paternity test was wrong, someone standing up and objecting during the ceremony. He had thought he could count on Carly for that one, but she had sat there looking like she had a lemon stuck in her mouth and not saying a word.

Pushing his thoughts away, he let himself into the intimidating mansion, nodding a greeting to the two guards that were on duty before letting himself into the library. The first thing he saw was Sonny, agitating the carpet with his pacing staring at a letter in his hand, a glass of scotch in his other.

"Sonny." Was all he said, before the man stopped his wearing down of the carpet and looked at Jason. Sonny was not looking good. He was looking as if he had been running his hands through his usually impecabale hair and his face was kind of haggared.

Jason leveled a cool stare onto him, and when Sonny continued to stand there like a useless waste of space, agitation that was always lurking beneath the surface of his self control lately, flared. "There is a reason that you drug me from my home and my pregnant new wife, is there not?"

Sonny continued with the silent staring. Not saying a word, he handed a standard manilla envelope out to Jason, his eyes trained on the younger man's every movement, every facial flicker. Sonny's behavior was bothering him. It wasn't like him to be so far out of control that he was calm, as if in shock. Sonny had always reacted in an emotional manner, in a way making Jason's job harder because he was always having to clean up one of Sonny's messes. Taking the envelope, he opened it, not exactly sure of what he was expecting to find. He knew to expect pictures which…is exactly what he got.

One by one he pulled out pictures of two women.

One blonde, tall, and statesque.

One brunette, petite, and curvy.

Both were familiar to him, both were women that he knew well. He had bedded both of them. He had loved them-still did, though in two entirely different ways.

Carly and Sam. In the lobby of some hotel, neither aware of the lense that was trained on them. There was picture after picture of them in various movements in the lobby. Getting onto the elevator, checking in their luggage, exiting the elevator after a time lapse (that had both women in silk robes with bathing suits peeking out.), ordering drinks at a little beach bar. In one picture from the lobby, it was if Sam had looked directly at the person with the camera and had actually flashed them a smile.

But it wasn't the pictures that bothered Jason, or rather it wasn't the photographs themselves. It was the fact that in each and every one, someone had perversely drawn a huge red ex over the faces of the two women. Sending a clear and precise message.

Sonny handed him the letter that he had been grasping tightly in his grip. A lovely message as if he and Sonny were to dense to realize the implications of the photo's. Jason's eyes scanned the letter briefly, feelings of rage and fear battling for the dominant emotion. He dropped it to the ground and stared at Sonny silently. Sonny was looking at Jason as if waiting for him to make a decision.

And he made it. Calling Milo and Max into the room, he turned to greet the guards as they entered. He shoved the photos of Carly and Sam into Max's hands as he was the one nearest him.

"Find them." He said before turning back to Sonny. "We're going to find them and take them to one of the islands. And then, we're going to take care of this." He turned and stalked out of the room, preparing to exit the house as he he began mentally calcutlating a way to tell Elizabeth he was about to leave for a good amount of time.

On the floor, the letter sat unassuming as Sonny walked out of the living room and up the stairs to begin packing. Milo and Max had already left to begin working on finding Sam and Carly. The letter read:

Lovely ladies so ripe for the picking. Nonassuming, unprotected, fruit just begging to be picked. Since you've cast them aside, I assume you don't mind if we take them. One mans loss is anothers gain, just as another mans trash is anothers treasure. We don't take no as answer from self proclaimed Mob Princesses. Are you ready for the games to begin?

That's it for now. And it has occurred to me, I have been writing on Public Affair since I was sixteen. I am nineteen now, and looking back on my previous writing style it is amazing to see how drastically it has changed. Improved in my opinion. Anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews=love.

Xoxo,

Heather


	11. Chapter 10

The muse for this particular story is being a bitch. I have a general idea/story arc, but getting what I want to happen is proving to be difficult. So here is chapter…um…Ten. See you at the bottom!

Public Affair:

"See, I told you we'd have fun." Carly laughed, as she gyrated her hips in time with the music. The two women were at the hottest-and only- nightclub in the near area. After the mention of Jason and Lizwhore's marriage, Sam had become bummy. And a bummy Sam equaled a no fun Sam. And a no fun Sam equaled a bored as fuck Carly. And Carly was all about what made Carly happy. So, she had all but pushed Sam into the shower, insisting that they were going to go out and have fun, forget all about Port Charles for the night. And after some protesting (and some mocking from Carly who kindly pointed out that Sam was twenty-six, not ninety-six) Sam had agreed to come out tonight.

"Yes, oh wise one, you were right." She leaned up against the bar of the packed club, praying nothing was getting on her white silk top. She and Carly had dressed up well for the night. Their rather expensive and frequent shopping spree's had given them a wardrobe that was pretty extensive; their possibilities were endless when it came to mixing and matching their designer clothes. And tonight she was decked in a pair of tight fitting, dark washed jeans and the afore mentioned white silk top. She wore white because it reminded her of Jason, which was a habit that she was going to have to break soon. She didn't want to be reminded of what could have been anymore. She needed to move forward with her life. Another shopping trip seemed to be in order.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Carly asked sipping the ever popular Sex on the Beach cocktail, sliding one to Sam. Carly, staying true to her Mob Princess ways, was dressed in a backless black top and jeans, her hair curled to perfection, her make up flawless. Carly never did anything half ass.

"I was just thinking how I need new clothes."

This caused Carly to choke a bit. She was always the one to initiate shopping trips. Sam always enjoyed them, but she never wanted to willingly go out and do it without Carly having to all but force her.

"You want to go shopping?" she raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Why? Aren't you the one who's always saying how we have enough clothes for two small countries?" she smiled around her glass as she raised it to her lips for another sip of the fruity, frothy drink, "Are we going for three?"

"I just need to get rid of some of the white in my closet."

The blonde decided not to verbally answer, just nodding her head once in understanding. She could understand that. She didn't want Sam to erase traces of Jason though. Not only because she was holding out hope that Jason might get his head out of his ass and realize that he could in fact kick muffin face to the curb and still be with his alleged child. She wasn't convinced that Jake was in fact his. All they had to go on was Elizabeth's word, and excuse the fuck out of her if she wasn't quite willing to take that at face value. But the second reason she didn't want Sam to begin an upheaval of Jason in her life was because she was worried that she might want to upheave her, too. Jason was her best friend and she wasn't just going to abandon him for Sam even if he was currently being an asshat. But she didn't want to lose Sam either. She was her best female friend, and not that she had ever thought that this would have happened, Sam was important to her. Very important.

So she guessed that she could thank Elizabeth for giving her a friend in a woman that she had previously despised. Not that she actually would, but theoretically, she could.

The two women stood close together, their bodies continuing to sway to the music, each lost in their own little worlds , both of their thoughts revolving around a certain mobster. Neither noticed the eyes trained on them, eyes of dangerous people who wanted them.

Dead or alive.

"What do you mean your leaving and you don't know when you'll be back?" Elizabeth exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest, confusion, disbelief, and anger swirling frantically through her veins.

Jason rubbed a hand over his face, continuing to move around their bedroom packing a bag. "Jason, in case you have forgotten, I am pregnant. With _your _child."

"I know." He sighed, "And I'm sorry, but this is business."

"How is racing off to save the woman that you _cheated _on me with, business?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him. She threw her hands up in aggravation, "You do realize that we just got married don't you? And that I should be your first priority. I am having your daughter, our daughter."

He sighed again, throwing some of his standard uniform black t-shirts into his luggage, before turning to face her. "Yes. I realize that." He looked at her levelly, willing her to understand, "But you knew when you married me that business comes first. Carly is a part of business. She is a part of this family just as much as you and our daughter are."

Elizabeth scoffed, "So, what? Because she and Sam decided to go off and get themselves put into danger, you have to be the one to go and rescue them? Isn't Carly with Jax? Isn't Sam seeing Lucky, not that she deserves him, the cheating whore. Let them be their hero's, not you and Sonny."

Jason zipped up his bag after double checking that he had everything that he would need, "They did not 'decide' to put themselves in danger. Danger is a part of the lifestyle that you married in to. The same one that Carly married into and that Sam almost did." He chose not to comment on the 'whore' dig, knowing that Elizabeth was still fuming about finding out that he and Sam had still been sleeping together. Did he like it? No. But in this marriage he was going to pick his battles.

She began trying to grasp at straws, "Then let me go with you." She begged, walking the few steps forward to where he was and clutching at his hands. Why could he not see that she didn't want him to leave, that this was too soon for them…that she didn't trust that whore for a second, or him with her. He had proven to her time and time again that he had this...draw to Sam that he couldn't or refused to deny or fight.

"This is business. I cannot bring you. Not to mention the fact that you're in your third trimester." he pointed out, disentangling himself from her and going over to the king-sized bed, picking up his black bag and hauling it onto his shoulder. He turned and saw her devastated face, tears beginning to well up in her blue eyes. Sighing, he set his bag down and pulled her into his arms, offering her a small reassurance. "I'll be back before the baby is born." he said, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She leaned her face up, grabbing his face and bringing his lips down to hers, crushing them together in a desperate attempt to imprint herself into his brain.

Jason didn't know how to react. She was his wife, a wife he held no desire for, but his wife nonetheless. He was praying that the desire would kick in over time, but he hadn't expected to be mauled right then and there. He tentatively pressed his lips against hers, trying to make this feel natural. She took his response as a cue to deepen the kiss. When he felt her tongue play along his lips he pulled back, pushing her back gently by her hips. She frowned up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You're leaving for God know's how long and you can't even kiss me properly?" she questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. "You haven't even kissed me since the ceremony of our wedding, and before then you hadn't kissed me since the morning after we conceived our child."she paced to the bed, sitting down heavily, looking up at him angrily. "She has really done a number on you, hasn't she?" she asked.

It always came back to that bitch, and watching the denials falling from his lips, she felt her hatred grow. She could live in a loveless marriage as long as she got the perks with it. But apparently she was to be in a loveless, sexless marriage, and she hadn't exactly signed up for that. She had hoped the love part would come on his part eventually. She was already head over heels.

But that wasn't the issue here. He wouldn't even kiss her due to some misguided loyalty to a tramp who didn't even deserve him to begin with. And it was awfully convenient for the bitch to be put in danger not even twenty four hours after they had run into them at Kelly's. She couldn't prove that he was meeting up with her to fuck her, but even if she was really in danger, Elizabeth would bet her own life along with that of Cam's and her unborn child's that it would end that way. He was drawn to her like a sex addict to a cheap strip club.

She gave Jason back her attention as he was instructing her to call him if she went into labor or if she needed any help. She nodded tersely, refusing to look him in the eye. She had to figure out something to do about Sam. The bitch was becoming a bigger and bigger nuisance with every passing second.

Throwing her arm around Carly, a drunken Sam let out a loud laugh, life amusing her at the moment. This was the good thing about alcohol. It made you forget-temporarily- that your life sucked. Until you woke up in the morning with a raging hangover, and then life sucked a little bit more than usual. But for now, she was happy and giggling, and dancing with her best friend. Who would have thought that she would be besties with Carly of all people? She certainly hadn't, but life was tricky like that.

"I am so happy." she giggled, grabbing Carly's hands and dancing with her near the bar.

Carly herself certainly wasn't feeling any harm and danced with her, laughingly telling the brunette, "You are so drunk."

Sam laughed. "What's the difference? I never understood angry drunks. You're drunk! What do you have to be angry about?"

"One of life's questions that continue to go unanswered." Carly shrugged, releasing Sam's hands and grabbing her drink off of the bar. She downed, it, frowning as the ice hit her teeth, before setting it back down on the marble bar top and grabbing Sam's hand, beginning to maneuver the pair of them towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Sam questioned, smiling at people as they made their way through the crowd, Carly just bumping them out of the way.

"Back to the hotel. I wanna change and then go back down to the beach."

"Oh, a romantic moonlight beach stroll. Are you still trying to get me to be your dirty little secret?"

"You caught me." Carly said dryly, releasing Sam's hand once the reached the relative coolness of the outside air, "I am desperately trying to get you to be my lesbian lover. I am desperate for you, my love."

Sam once again swung her arm around Carly's shoulders as they began walking down the sidewalk towards the hotel. It was only a twenty minute walk and neither of them minded it. Not to mention it was beautiful out tonight, with the stars lighting up the sky along with a full moon. On the sidewalk closest to the hedges, there were tiny, dim, yellow, lights illuminating their way. The traffic on the street was light due to the late hour.

"I knew you couldn't resist these charms. But again, I don't swing..."before Sam could finish her sentence, a black speeding black car screeched to a halt beside them. The two turned towards it and before they could move, a man exited the car and pulled them both inside of the tinted window vehicle, before telling the driver to hurry and drive away.

Cliffy!

Hope you enjoyed it. Love you my darlings. Now press the pretty button and review, please=)


End file.
